Within Temptation: The Silent Force
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Yuffietine Drabbles, inspired by Within Temptation's Silent Force Cd. Yuffie and Vincent experience life together throughout the ages. But what is to happen throughout their troubles when they lose each other?


Within Temptation: The Silent Force

Couple: Yuffietine

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, DoC, or AC or Within Temptation.

AN: I got each drabble from Within Temptation's Cd The Silent Force.

LLLLLLLL

**X-X Intro X-X**

It's not enough to remind him as they wait.

They don't know what they wait for. They just know they have to wait.

Is it the end?

Or the beginning?

Her eyes sparkle with the steel of a cage.

His flicker with the intent to cool his burning rage.

They must wait.

For the beginning of an end is at hand.

And the entire planet is there to witness this one.

He's had many ends and many beginnings, maybe too many to take notice of this one.

Her numbers are not as high as his but her number is up.

She grasps his hand.

It was just little motion, calloused fingers grasping onto another rough hand.

They are the calloused fighters who only become ineffective as they watch.

He realizes as well as she does.

They must wait.

**X-X See who I Am X-X**

She understood perfectly well what Cloud yammered about when he spoke.

It was an act and he never knew it.

She was a naturally bubbly person, but what else could she be?

If everyone lost their Yuffie……..

They'd let the sadness get them.

She'd seen it happen once.

She never wanted to see it again.

He turned to her.

She was wrong yet again.

Maybe someone could see her for who she was? The thought was bereft from her mind as quickly as it came. She turned towards her partner beside her, one Vincent Valentine.

Vincent.

Deeper than an ocean crater, yet never willing to reach out a hand in hopes of help.

His eyes burned with fire and chaos.

He seemed to smile a little at her, a gentle gesture coming from him and truly sincere.

"Yuffie? Are you listening? I'm not going to repeat this again."

She shook her head and realized, Vincent hadn't smiled and that was never strange to her.

Daydreams were kept in her lazy hour area.

Vincent wondered whether or not she had seen him smile at her obliviousness to Cloud.

He knew she always knew what was going on.

He could see a shared pain behind the grey steel that was born through her eyes. She was a warrior and he could tell.

He smiled slightly yet again.

Would she ever reach out for a hand when she needed help?

**X-X Jillian X-X**

He was sitting there again.

It was two hundred years after the Jenova war as it was called.

He had no friends anymore, except one spunky ninja, a talking cat-beast, and a spiky-haired hero.

The ninja had surprised him even after two hundred years. She was still alive but as young looking as she had been in the Deepground incidents.

Everyone thought she would die first.

Shera was first. Cid, Shelke, and Reeve held out only slightly longer. All in a crash from the Shera.

Vincent had seen Wutai rise to prominence as other kingdoms fell away along with governments.

Barret and Tifa were next. A bar fight gone bad, blood everywhere. The criminals got away clean, until the rest of Avalanche found them.

She had her eyes closed like always.

Lucretcia.

The woman who spoke only a little to him.

He had no meaning in life.

It was all due to her.

She didn't smile, didn't laugh. A corpse was her place.

"Free…………..from destiny……..Chaos……"

He'd understand her.

She regretted everything.

But there was always the fact, that she was still alive.

Yuffie watched him from the opening.

He was crucifying himself on the ground for her.

Shelke. Lucretcia.

Lost.

He reminded her of a lost puppy coming to touch his face to his master.

She stared.

He didn't know.

But at that moment, she'd give her soul so that his love story with Lucretcia went right.

No more lost looks in the distance.

No more coming here to the Chaos Crystals.

No more emo-Vinnie.

No more of her feeling this way.

And no more Yuffie knowing him.

No more.

**X-X Stand My Ground X-X**

Hunted.

She was being hunted and there was nothing he could do about it.

His arms had been dislocated so he really was no help unless he could transform.

Damn sedatives.

He'd never thought that he would see the wind chained.

But he was seeing it.

They were surrounded. His body being shot up with enough dragon tranquilizers that he was sure to be asleep for the next thirty years.

He watched in a surreal sense.

She was beautiful.

Fury rose through her and he knew he should be angry with her.

No feelings.

It was time to face the music.

He screamed her name, a sound amongst the war throng that was sweet and beautiful against their discord.

She never spared him a glance as she fought.

She was going to prove herself to him.

She was going to get them out alive.

And she knew at the end of this skirmish, she'd have to deal with those feelings.

It was time to stand up for herself and everyone she loved, yet again.

**X-X Pale X-X**

He hurt so much.

He caused so much pain to those around him.

Vincent Valentine was a monster.

He was Chaos.

He was weak-minded as he watched everyone grow except his few companions that had too much mako exposure.

She was worth too much in his eyes.

Time hadn't changed her though and he knew that he shouldn't run from those feelings she evoked like a muse.

He shouldn't run.

Pausing at the door to an old battleship they had spent the night at, He wondered what to do.

Eventually, he would stop being so hurt over her.

He wouldn't have to feel this way about her anymore if he went.

If he went.

His hand clutched the hatch's door.

He had no reason to stay.

But then again, neither did she.

Sighing, Vincent went to lay down beside the cot that she slept on.

He hated himself.

Closing his eyes as he turned to her, he saw her eyes open and a small smile on those lips.

"Vincent……"

He knew then that she was an angel.

He was damned to hell for his feelings, yet he knew that he would fight for her.

He would kill for her.

And that is what sickened him.

She was a reason to live.

**X-X Forsaken X-X**

It was wrong.

They had been found.

Then again, how hard was it to find a man with the eyes of hell and a girl who carried the Wutain lineage in her silver-grey eyes.

They had lived well off for running from people who wanted to know how they lived for so long.

So many names they had been known as, so many faces they had.

Their eyes were the only things that they had not been able to change about them.

She wept in her agony as their people, the ones they had meddled with once in awhile, screamed in death.

He grabbed her and held her to him in their cage.

They had thought to help a little.

She knew they were wrong and so did he.

She was the only thing he was willing to hold onto as the world began shivering in despair.

The dams of hell broke loose.

No one could turn back to a time that never existed.

Not even Cloud, who had found them.

She held onto the warped arms of her friend and yet she wished she could see their hell rise up.

They were sure to be the last.

**X-X Angels X-X**

Yuffie growled in anger.

Damn her!

That damn woman had woken up.

Escaping from her crystalline shell like a butterfly from a cocoon.

Yuffie stood there facing the bemused woman.

She could see why Vincent had fallen in love with her.

She reminded Yuffie of an angel, a terribly seductive angel.

Vincent had sat hours in the spot she stood, praying to this idol of a matyr.

Yuffie had never been prayed to by him, no whispers when they had shared a bed, just idleness being held in their arms with warmed bodies.

Yuffie had only saved him a handful of times.

He had saved her much more.

Vincent was at the entrance to the cave, enchanted by the woman from the crystal.

"Vincent……"

She smiles with her vitality.

He remembers how that same smile damned him.

He remembers how her fingers caressed his body.

He remembers how unrequited his love was for her.

And he sees Hojo.

Sephiroth.

Jenova.

Aerith.

Gast.

Yuffie.

His eyes flashed over to Yuffie.

Her head is bowed in anger.

He knows how he feels.

Lucrecia…….

She had the choice to make it right in the past.

The ninja had spoken those words so long ago.

And he knew she was right.

Maybe that's why he didn't stop the ninja when she rushed up at the woman, weapon drawn.

"He's mine, bitch! You had your chance and you lost it!"

He watched his angel battle the angel from the crystal.

He didn't blink.

It was a means to an end.

His ghost was gone.

And his savior was an enhanced human covered in the blood of an angel.

And she didn't deceive him.

Because stealing materia did not count anymore.

At least in their relationship.

**X-X Memories X-X**

This is Da Chao.

She says it with such grace that no one believes that she's younger than she looks.

No one can see her true age.

She has lost count.

She wanted to go home to see her regent's descendants on the throne.

But she missed her companion.

They had not said any words of love.

Any meanings for words between them had been lost.

She slept on the bed provided for her by the Regent.

Even as she slept, she dreamt of his comfort, his presence amongst her body, roughly pulling her against him.

Her skin never melted into his as much as she would have liked it.

She cried out often during the years she stayed home.

He reached out in the darkness for her as well, missing her warmth and her smile.

They both cried in silence.

He could swear to see her up bright and early in the mornings, a cup of coffee and a painting in front of her, a few of her paint brushes in her hands, dabbed with the colors that belonged to the wind.

She swore to see him resting alongside the trees in ease during the Sakura festival.

Her lips still felt his promise for them to meet again soon.

His lips yearned for another taste of hers.

They were enraptured in the flashes of their past before they would allow themselves to wake up to the promise of their tomorrow.

In a passing train, he looked up.

In a passing train, she looked up.

He smiled.

They had found each other again.

**X-X Aquarius X-X**

He says that she's just passing through.

Red doesn't listen.

She says that they were never an item.

Cloud knows better.

He whispers in the darkness and she will always feel her neck tingle with the power of his kiss as it swept through her.

Drowning her, devouring her.

He swears he does not keep her there.

She knows what he won't admit.

He would crash if she wasn't there.

But then again, she would never leave him.

She said he had no hold on her.

He knew she was wrong.

He knew that she was drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

She was an addict.

He was a drug.

And there was no way they would admit they love each other.

Even in the dark when they knew that leaving each other would destroy them.

Cloud questions Vincent's deeply held love for her.

Red questions Yuffie's need for him.

They just don't understand.

**X-X It's the Fear of the Dark X-X**

He fears that she's holding herself away from his grasp.

He fears for her life.

He has no reason to fear for it will swallow her up.

It will devour her before his very eyes.

She sleeps silently, lost in the throes of a nightmare.

He will leave yet again.

He will die a little once more.

She wants to hold him, to keep him from devouring himself with his fears.

He doesn't want to let her go.

He does.

He regrets it as he must run to save her from the enemies they have.

She falls from her fears.

A hand reaches out.

They both have nameless enemies, but she isn't giving up on him yet.

And he knows it.

She strikes him down in anger.

She strikes him down in love.

Kissing all his fears to the back of his mind once more.

**X-X Somewhere X-X**

It has been a year since they saw each other.

She had been lost in a storm.

He had tried to find her.

It seemed she had disappeared.

He would not admit that she was defeated by a death she had defied for centuries.

He would not admit that she was capable of defeat.

Vincent would search for her.

He missed her every moment.

He looked.

And he looked.

Endlessly.

**X-X A Dangerous Mind X-X**

She doesn't remember.

He remembers too much.

Her eyes shimmer with reborn awareness of him.

He wants to hold her.

She's still the same.

Her mind was just given a new slate.

He is afraid her eyes will change overnight with hatred for him not being able to find her.

Her eyes are dangerous to watch.

He is afraid she will remember all the terrible things they had said to each other in their lives.

He wants to run from her knowing she is now all right.

He wants to give her this chance of freedom from him, if she wants it.

He doesn't want to see her change.

**X-X The Swan Song X-X**

He sleeps by her once more.

Memories and desires fulfilled.

He hears her name on his lips as he sees the snows.

He watches winter's breathing on his cheeks.

The sun kisses softly, gently with remorse.

He hears his mother, his father, brothers, and sisters.

His comrades, and his past love.

They all speak his name and give him a kiss of sadness on his cheeks.

Chaos speaks at the last.

He is to die.

And she is to live.

His body has given out as she has found him.

Asleep forever in the snow.

**X-X Overcome X-X**

She screams.

He is gone.

Vincent Valentine is dead.

It is nothing more than pain enveloping her as she lets it all out.

Her only companion is a red-furred creature.

And he is standing out in the rain, watching as the woman he once deemed the strongest in their group, die with her pain.

It is the night after and she has lost the will to live.

It seems as if his soul is there to throw stones at her.

Memories hurt.

Her body hurts.

There is only silence in the darkness of her heart.

There is pain as she practices her skills.

She is nothing without him.

She has seen mothers die, fathers lie, sisters cry, and lovers fade from each other.

But she knows that she's not alone.

She hasn't exactly lost everyone, just the person who matters most.

She frowns more often now.

But Red has seen it.

She has made herself rise up again.

**X-X Towards the End X-X**

She watches.

There is nothing she can do.

They continue their walking, marching into the distant death.

There is nothing she can do.

She repeats it to herself.

There is nothing she can do.

This is her family line marching to their doom and she just stands at the top of Da Chao.

There is nothing she can do.

This is their destiny.

There is nothing she can do.

She stares at her hands, wrung in calloused fingers, wrapped around an age old weapon.

There is nothing she can do.

Shaking with rage, Yuffie stands up and starts running.

There is something she can do.

She can make sure her family and the families of others make it home.

There is something she can do.

She can make sure the losses are kept to a minimal.

There is something she can do.

For the first time in a long time, she feels as if she has a purpose.

There is something she can do.

She can make sure another Vincent is not bred, another Sephiroth is kept away, another broken Wutai put no longer in the history books.

There is something she can do.

And she's ready to help others who walk to war face their death, hoping against herself that they will live.

There is something she can do.

And she's going to do it for Wutai, Sephiroth, Lucrecia, Hojo, Aerith, Cloud, Avalanche, and most of all, Vincent.

**X-X The Silence X-X**

It's another dream of a yesterday long forgotten.

He smiles.

She's left in her bitter despair ready to cry.

His hands are still warm around her.

There is no more winter.

She is the spring.

And as she wakes up, she swears that she can hear his voice.

A long phantom pain that envelops her entire being.

She realizes that he is the silence.

And she is still breaking.

**X-X Destroyed X-X**

She slept more often than she lived.

Red was worried.

He nudged.

She never woke.

She was lost to sleep.

It may have been due to the mako breakdown in her system or just the fact that she was one of the oldest living beings in the world.

She dreamt of past lives, of nightmares, of fantasies all that were including her one red caped gunman.

She would fail him.

His words would hurt.

She's pick herself up.

He'd say something that hurt her again.

She wanted to die.

A broken heart was no phantom pain.

And he still held all of her.

Even after death.

**X-X Jane Doe X-X**

He breathes again.

A human.

A boy of only seventeen with the blackest pitch of night hair and red eyes that shine with the power of blood.

In Ifalna City, he moves through out the crowd.

He sees a face, a childish face full of laughter and enjoyment.

He blinks and she's gone from his sight.

He turns to find her.

He knows that he must find her.

It's the only thing he knows.

He moves and moves.

He must find that face in the crowd.

She knew him.

She knew his soul with eyes of grey that enveloped him.

She could see through him.

He wanted to know why.

He wanted to know why he dreamt of her every night.

The only thing he knows is that she won't leave his mind.

And this time, he is to search for her.

His Jane Doe.

LLLLLLL

Okay. This was on a whim.

I don't know whether or not it sounds awesome.

I wanted it to be confusing but still be coherent. Who knows? I hope that you do like it and that you understand what is going on. I wanted to write a scenario where Yuffie was still living in the future as if she was enhanced with mako.

So yeah. Weird I know, but I like it!

LOVES TO ALL WHO REVIEW AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINNIE!


End file.
